FaceBook Mishap
by BLAYNK
Summary: Momo and fem!Ryoma. Momo clearly doesn;t understand what should and should not be put up on facebook. Rated T for implications. XP


It wasn't a big deal, she was going out with Momo-sempai, but the looks she got from everyone at school told her otherwise. They had all asked if she was really going out with him, she shrugged and nodded. It wasn't until she got home. Her mother was also home—which was amazing—and her father was dressed normally, for once. Nanako was sitting at the table with them as well.

Maybe they had bad news, like she really was adopted or perhaps they had to move again because Kaa-Chan had found out Oyaji was sleeping with the neighbours—again? It made her anxious but at the same time hopeful—she sort of hoped she wasn't related to Oyaji by blood.

"Ryoma, honey we need to talk." Her mother grabbed her hand gently as she sat down across from everyone.

"Okay, what about?" The look on her father's face told her he was very upset, which meant wither one of very many things. A: Her parents were divorcing (she wouldn't really be surprised at that. B: Tennis was banned again. C: Well the list could go on…so…we'll just keep A and B.

"Well, as you know very many people have facebook, and well your father is obsessed with it currently and he read something very unsettling." Kaa-Chan was being unusually gentle with her, it was disturbing and flattering at the same time.

"What was it?" Ryoma looked confused, she rarely went on and the last time she did it was because Momo-sempai wouldn't stop complaining she hadn't changed her relationship status after a month of them officially dating.

"Are you having sex with random boys? Perhaps even orgys?" Giving her mother a blank look encouraged Kaa-Chan to go on. "It's a very concerning matter Ryoma, you're only fourteen. There is no need to move that quickly. Momoshiro-kun is a nice young boy, but we'd really like you to wait for marriage."

"You think I had sex with Momo-Chan-sempai? I'm not that dumb, I'm waiting until three years after I'm married. I do not want an abomination like Ryoga, or god forbid any child I might conceive turn out like Oyaji." Ryoma stood. "Let me see whatever it was that was posted, because I have no clue what you're so worked up about."

Her father already had his laptop out and was signing in—under her account, which made her mad that he knew her password. Turning the laptop around to face her Ryoma read the second last status post Momo had posted.

_Last night was really fun last night with _Echizen Ryoma_! Although I got her really wet…and a little sticky, sorry. Thanks for everything it was really really really good. Hope I can return the favour later! Also we should have another sleepover soon! I got the _Protection_ so it hopefully won't be as frightening as last time! 3 Ryoma 3_

Slapping her head to her forehead, Ryoma groaned. That idiot was just too dumb sometimes, did he have to make it sound so wrong?

"He spilled pop all over me, and the sleep over was here, remember Oyaji you slept in the living room with us and we watched The Grudge?" Ryoma crossed her arms. "The Protection is a movie that was just released. God, why does everyone take it the wrong way? Takeshi's a total retard sometimes."

"Oh, that was all?" Her mother looked sheepish.

"I told them it was nothing to worry about." Nanako pouted. "How does that saying you two always use? Mada Mada Dane?" The blue haired girl giggled.

"Why would you think I was in an orgy?" Ryoma raised her eyebrows.

"Oh, you take after your father a lot, so I figured it was a possibility. Plus I'm a huge fan of Yaoi…I was just hoping…" Her mother shook her head. "Never mind, now that this is all cleared up we should eat out. Call Momoshiro-kun and ask him along."

"Aa." Ryoma opened her cell phone and called her idiotic boyfriend.

"_Ryoma!_" The yelled greeting was deafening, but Ryoma held her ground, being used to it.

"You idiot! You're making everyone at school and at home think I'm easy! Did you even reread you're status before you posted? Think a little please! Oh, do you want to go out for dinner with my family and me?"

"_Um…are you still angry?"_

"No not really."

"_I'll be over in a minute then."_

"He'll be over in a minute. Oyaji are you okay?" Echizen Nanjirou was crying, it was an amusing to see really.

"I'm so happy my baby's not a whore!" And with that Ryoma and her father stated their usually banter as Nanjirou glomped Ryoma knocking her into the fridge.


End file.
